This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly, to a ring binder incorporating a bolt action apparatus for opening and closing the binder to store and access hole punched materials with which the binder is used.
As is well-known in the art, a ring binder has two or more binder rings each of which comprises two sections which are movable into and out of contact with each other to open and close the metal. Most ring binders employ some type of lever mechanism which is manually operable by the user of the binder to move pull the ring sections apart. While the lever mechanism is also operable to push the sections together, most people simply close the rings by exerting finger pressure on the two sections. Many people also open the binder rings by pulling them apart with their fingers.
It sometimes happens that the amount of hole punched paper stored in the binder is so great that the volume of paper cause the rings to become partially spread apart when it is intended that the binder be fully closed. In such circumstances, it is not uncommon that even a slight additional pressure will cause the rings to open and paper to spill out. Various attempts have been made to design a fabricate a ring metal which prevents this from happening. Such constructions have met with different degrees of success. The apparatus of the present invention provides a novel solution to this problem which effectively maintains a binder closed and is not susceptible to the occurrence of spills. Unlike prior art release mechanisms which use levers, and the like, the ring binder of the present invention employs a simple, easy to use, fail safe mechanism.